In the past, in various aspects of electrical work wire ends in on the job applications are required to be bent in the field to the form of wire eyes. Such forming is needed in order to apply the wire eyes to stud terminals or the like, secured by nuts of one type or another to provide electrical connections. The usual tool employed in the field is a pair of pliers.
In some electrical work, such as railroad signal work, stiff copper wire is employed. Such wire, because of its stiffness is difficult to manipulate and form, particularly when numerous forming applications are needed in outdoor weather which may be harsh and inclement.
It has remained a problem to provide a simple tool which can be easily employed in the field to form wire eyes precisely formed at a stripped end of stiff insulated wire.